This unit serves as a facility for carrying out clinical research projects on hospitalized patients and normal subjects. Examples of projects on this unit include studies of: Inhibitors to Factors VIII and IX, Antihemophilic Factor Metabolism, Hemophilic Arthropathy, Alcoholic Hepatitis, Bleeding Esophageal Varices, Regulation of Pituitary-Adrenal Function, Intestinal Peptide Hydrolases, Prostaglandins for Abortifacient Activity, Chronic Active Hepatitis, Epidermolysis Bullosa, Permiability and metabolic Characteristics of Red Blood Cells, Physiology and Kinetics of Leukocytes, Crohn's Disease, Metabolic Akalosis in Cirrhosis, Calcium Absorption in Uremia, Alcohol Metabolism, Intestinal Absorption of Calcium and Phosphorus.